Blur
by 123me123233
Summary: Bella the popular girl,is forced to get a job and trys to keep it a secret from everyone. But when, Edward the social outcast starts working their, problems start when she realizes she has feeling for him. Will she choose popularity over the guy? All Humn


**Hey guys! Hope you like my new story, please review :)**

**Bella swan is a rich kid who rules the school and always gets what she wants, always. But when her father thinks shes spending too much he takes away all her credit cards and gets her a job at the new book store in town. The new kid, who was already a socal outcast, Edward work at the bookstore too! Problems come up when she starts to having feelings for him. Will she chose the guy over her popularity?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight :(**

* * *

I strolled into my eighth store, Henry, my assistant trailing behind me. "Hello Ms. Swan, its so nice to see you again. Can I get you something to drink?" Gina, the over-enthusiastic store manger asked.

"Yes, a mineral water please Gina." I said flipping through the nearest rack and grabbing a few dresses to try on, most with price tags with four figures. A girl has to look good, and its not like daddy didn't have money. And money is meant to be spent.

"Here you are." she said handing me a glass of water that I sipped delicately. "We just received our new fall collection, it wont be on sale for about a month but your more than welcome." she said sweetly. I loved it why they kissed my ass.

"I would love to see it." I said as she led me towards the dressing rooms and brought out a few racks, all in my size of course. Henry calls all the high end stores and tells them when I will be arriving so there ready. I looked through and grabbed the a few to try on.

***

After I was satisfied with what I had Gina carried all my clothes up to the front and rang me up. I stood there impatiently tapping my foot as she slowly folded and bagged all my clothes neatly. "That will be $11,076.42 miss swan." she said with a fake smile on her face. Less than I expected. I handed her my credit card, hooked up to my fathers bank account and she swiped it, and handed me the slip and my card.

"Thank you, Miss Swan." she said putting my bags on the counter. And I signaled for Henry to get the bags as I walked out of the store. And waiting as Henry quickly put the bags away and opened my door. "Thank you, Henry." I said sitting down and pulling my cell phone out of my bag. **1 new text message **the little screen read. It as from Jessica

_Hey gurl, how was shoppin? Sry I couldn't make it, we can go tomorrow if u want. My date sucked, Mike is a total dork_

I felt bad for my best friend, but she was just trying to make her ex bf guilty. I quickly texted back.

_Shopping was ok, got a few things. I'm free tomorrow since Eric dumped me, he was a loser anyway. I told you Mike was a dork, did Ben see u 2 together? _

I didn't like Eric anyway, I just went out with him because I felt bad. Its not like there is anyone cute in forks I mean come on, this town sucks. But I heard some family from Alaska was moving here, cullens? Collins? I don't know, but I hope there hot. I finally got a reply from Jess. _Eric was a total loser ur way to good for him, yeah Ben got totally jelous I think were back together now but I gtg ttyl_

_***_

I strolled into our huge dinning room and took the seat in front of my dad. It was just me him and are maids and butlers in the house since my mom died last year. "How was you day, sweetheart?" he asked politely. Uh oh he only called me sweetheart when I was in trouble.

"Fine, I got a few new outfits, nothing much." I said nonchalantly hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"Nothing much is not spending over twenty five thousand dollars in one day! This needs to stop!" he said. I get this speech daily, and I thought it was something bad!

"Ok daddy, I'm sorry. It wont happen again." until tomorrow I added mentally. Like he could stop me!

"I know is isn't going to happen again…. Because im taking away all of your credit cards and your getting a job." he said slowly like I wouldn't understand him. And he was way off there was no way he was doing this to me.

"What!" I nearly screamed he could not be serious!

"Yes I am Isabella, and that is final. You start your job on Monday, at the new book store." he said and walked out of the room.

He could not do this to me! There was no way I was getting a job, and not at a bookstore! Ew who likes books? I could not believe this. I ran up to my room and quickly called Jess. I paced the room impatiently as it rang and rang. She finally picked up.

"Hey bells, what's up?" she asked happily

"My life is over!" I blurted out overdramatically, but this was a huge problem, I'm me, I rule the school and make others feel better, I don't work at bookstores!

"What happened?!" she asked sounding concerned.

"My _father_ got me a job and took away my credit cards!" I wined on the verge of tears, from the anger.

"_No way!_ How could he do that! I didn't even know forks had a bookstore! He took away all 7! She nearly screamed in my ear.

"Apparently I spend too much money! I mean, come on its not like were poor! I might as well use it! Oh yeah and the new bookstore is owned by that new family in town, Lauren told me there freaky and mysterious. Ugh! I swear I'm going to die! All seven of my cards are no longer active! Can you believe my life!"

"This is terrible, but its gonna be ok I mean we still have way more than anyone else and I mean I'll buy you stuff still. And above all else no one in school can find out because you know that would be the end and all the ugly juniors would try to take over." she was right, there was no way I would let this hurt me any further.

"Your so right, I guess I'll make it but this really sucks… I'll see you tomorrow cause I really need to get some sleep if I want to look okay tomorrow, I can practially feel the stress giving me bags under my eyes."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, adios!" she said before I hung up. I sat on my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest and screamed into my pillow. My father will be getting the cold shoulder, I will have my cards by tomorrow and no one will ever find out about this, ever.


End file.
